In the beverage-producing industry, it is customary to sterilise in particular plastic containers prior to filling. For this, the container which is subsequently to be filled will be filled with various, in particular gaseous, substances, such as e.g. hydrogen peroxide gas (H2O2), sterile air, hot air or cold air.
For the purpose of this filling operation, use is usually made of filling carousels on which a plurality of filling devices are arranged, which filling devices are in turn supplied by a central source. Particularly in the case of apparatuses for sterilising by means of H2O2, meticulous sealing must be ensured since these gases may also be harmful to humans.
In addition, care should be taken to ensure that most of the gas supplied to the apparatus actually also reaches the containers.
It may therefore be desirable to provide an apparatus for distributing a medium to containers, which exhibits low losses in terms of the medium which fills the containers.